


Exchanged

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Maybe Harry’s frisky.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Vorik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Exchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The two of them tuck back into a small nook in Engineering more because Lieutenant Torres has pushed them there than any real need for privacy. Vorik gets the distinct impression that she wants them ‘out of her hair,’ as she’d put it, though their project could prove more important than every other scientific study currently being conducted aboard Voyager combined. He and Ensign Kim have leave to look into it. The captain even asked if they required more assistance—barring the senior officers busy with normal duties—but Vorik assured her he only required one other set of hands. 

Thus far, Kim has proven most efficient. He seems to grasp the concept and calculations remarkably well for a human. As they begin transferring data into a closed-console environment, Vorik does feel the need to point out, “This may take several days, Ensign. If you wish to return to your duties on the bridge, you may choose to do so now.”

“Same to you, other Ensign,” Kim quips, his pink lips slightly quirked as though this turn of phrase is especially clever. Vorik doesn’t think so, but he’s also accepted that despite his many years in Starfleet Academy, Starfleet itself, and even just Voyager, he has yet to fully understand the humans of Earth. When Vorik doesn’t respond, Kim adds, “Besides, it’ll give me a chance to pick your brain. I’ve been looking into Vulcan culture more so I won’t keep accidentally stepping on Tuvok’s toes.”

Vorik glances sideways, raising an eyebrow, though Kim’s eyes remain on the data stream. He had no idea Kim was consistently treading on Commander Tuvok’s feet. Suddenly, it makes sense that he has no desire to remain on the bridge—a posting most officers desire. As it would be rude to inquire after Tuvok’s personal disagreements, Vorik comments instead, “This is not a medical procedure. You will be given no opportunity to examine my brain.”

“Not what I meant,” Kim chuckles, “But that just proves my point. I’ve been working on it, at least. Here, watch.” He turns sideways, facing Vorik, and as the console currently doesn’t require his active involvement, Vorik indulges his fellow ensign and turns to look at Kim.

Kim lifts one hand and spreads his fingers apart, holding them together and up at a perfectly straight angle. He deadpans, “Live long and prosper.” Then he abruptly drops his arm to his side and reaches out with it, placing his index and middle finger against the back of Vorik’s hand, drawing smoothly across his knuckles. A shiver instantly snakes through Vorik’s body, accompanied by a warm spark of soft, unfettered _emotion_. It’s respectfully brief, so Vorik garners no particular words, but he can sense the general _pleasure_ Kim feels at being able to pursue this with him. 

Vorik is less sure how to feel, now that he knows how thoroughly indecent this ensign is. Somehow, he’d had the impression that Kim was a relatively well-behaved officer. Kim beams at him and asks, “How was that?”

Vorik calculates the view in his peripherals: there’s no one looking at them, and no one within earshot. Therefore, he admits, “That was one of the better kisses I have had. However, if you wish to pursue a mating bond, I believe we should discuss that _after_ we have finished this project.”

Kim blinks. His eyes go wide, lips falling open into a round ‘o.’ He splutters, “Whoa, whoa, what—hold on—I was just saying hi!”

Vorik’s brow knits together. “With a physical caress?”

“That wasn’t a caress!”

Vorik pauses and doesn’t immediately retort. They both know exactly what happened—Kim _kissed_ him, gentle but lingering, with the flagrant, wanton openness of someone who wishes to _deepen_ it. Even a human should understand such an intimate gesture. At least, Vorik would’ve thought a human would understand. Having served among them for quite a while, he’d assumed he at least _partially_ understood them. 

But he’s mature enough to admit, “Perhaps it would be beneficial if I were to ‘pick your brain’ as well.”


End file.
